the_lcmc_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Macbeth! Revived (TLS Episode) // Lost Ending
All's Well That Ends Well? The following chapter is to be seen by LPI Members 2 or higher. You must be a patreon to understand this chapter. After this chapter the story is over. There is no more. Script file not found. Story mode used in replacement. Location: Basement // Date: Present Day (a few hours later) // Time: Expunged Fleance suddenly woke up with a shock. She was on her back and couldn't move anything... mostly because she was stuck on the wall from strips of leather stuck to the wall holding her in place. She couldn't see much for now. Where was she? She was about to call out for help before someone stood in front of her. It looked a bit like Duncan, but... something was off. "Evening, Fleance," he told her. "It's time you awoken from your slumber." "Uh, hello, your majesty," Fleance replied. "I can't really move, so I'm sorry I can't bow... though where is this and what even is happening?" "You see, I was placed in this world from thou master, so I do what I am thy told. Once you have kicked the bucket from him or me, you will find out too," he replied. "Wha... what?" Fleance got scared at the words 'kicked the bucket'. Was Duncan going to kill her? She prayed he wasn't. "Don't thou worry, my little Fleance," he grimly smiled. "It'll only be a few minutes." He was about to approach her with a knife, but a MUCH darker, more satanic even, voice called out from behind. "And what do you think you're doing?" Duncan paused and turned to look at Lachie, but he looked in a horrifyingly worse condition. He didn't look like what Fleance knows at all. He looked like, quite literally, the actual Satan, only without the horns and tail. Or pitchfork. He looked a bit like a mixture between the actual Lachie and a corrupted character. The twisted Lachie walked up to Duncan with a little irritated look on his face. Fleance was unsure whether to feel relieved or more terrified. "It is nice of you to try and do my job," 'Lachie' told him, "but you have a better person to get rid of. This one is mine." "Oh, my apologies Master," Duncan bowed. "The Cult of L2 must surely have a better king than me." "Cult of L2?" Fleance asked with a fearful tone. She had never heard that phrase before. Plus, this twisted fuck was Duncan's MASTER?! "Yes. The Cult of LCMCdotEXErules2 takes whatever he can get. I own it after all." LdEr2 grabbed the knife off Duncan and stood in front of Fleance. "YOU'RE the devil?!!?" Fleance screamed. "Yes, indeed," LdEr2 chuckled and smiled sadistically. "With my Cult and Hyperion Uprising, we will make this world how it is meant to be and make the Government great again." "D-Duncan, he can't be serious?!" Fleance said, terrified even more. She wanted to get out of there, fast. "The Dishonest are not welcome in the Cult of L2, Fleance," Duncan replied. "She is not," LdEr2 moved the knife to her neck, dangerously close to stabbing it. "At least, not yet." "Wa-Wait, no! I'll do what I'm s-supposed to do! Ju-Just please let me live! Please!! PLEASE!!!" Fleance begged as she broke into tears, struggling to break free (though she can't), but LdEr2 moved his head closer to her face. "Don't worry," LdEr2 smiled as he raised the knife over her. Fleance closed her eyes to pray that she wouldn't witness her death. "YOU'LL ��️E FR33 __ N0 71ME.".".".".."""""""" Ll l l l l hdk''diebdlr Htl You HaVeN'T SeeN THe LaST oF HiM fofme Thrort ''He WiLL ReTuRN LaTeR ''firndn yagsietintrof You CouLD Be NeXT To Die forbforke ''DON'T TOUCH THAT DIA''LLL''LLL •]!<+{!<=]>~£{€ € € ¥ >>CATASTROPIC DATA CORRUPTION<< End of Story To Be Continued In LCMCdotEXErules2: The Creepypasta Series >>CATASTROPIC DATA CORRUPTION<<